


What if?

by aupazonne



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: A bit of love for Ganondorf too, Alternate Universe, Four Swords Adventure, Gen, I ship LinkxZelda so hard!, Minish cap, Ocarina of Time, Triforce of Courage, Triforce of Power, Triforce of Wisdom, Twilight Princess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the prince Link was being kidnapped by the evil queen Zelda, who wanted his Triforce of Wisdom to rule over Hyrule. Could the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, Ganondorf, save him and the land of Hyrule?</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>What if the tournament turn bad and prince Ganondorf was kidnapped by the mage of wind Vaati. Could Zelda, a normal villager, but possesser of the Triforce of Courage defeat Vaati and the dark king Link who want to conquer Hyrule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis.
> 
> This chapter story was highly inspired by Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time.  
> So it mix a lot of things ^^

In the early legend, the holy Triforce was hiding. The brother of the prince Link demanded information on it. The prince refused to reveal its location, and the prince's wizard friend, in anger, tried to strike him down with a spell. Link fell under a powerful sleeping spell, but the wizard was unable to control the wildly arcing magic and was killed by it.  
Link’s bother, filled with remorse and unable to reverse the spell, had his brother placed in the castle tower, in the hope that he would one day be awakened. He decreed that princes born to the royal family from that point on would be named Link, in remembrance of this tragedy.  
And within this royal family, hiding from the evil force, was the Triforce of wisdom.  
When Darkness closed his claw on Hyrule, a Hero rises, he had taken many names such as the chosen one of the great goddesses. Even if his fate is great, the hero is still a man that wears often the name of Ganondorf.

The tale begins when the kingdom of Hyrule is being invade by evil beings, controlled by the root of darkness, the evil queen Zelda, the one that make man tremble and hide. Having repeatedly battle with the Hero, she gained experience but still, remained beatable.  
She desire the Wisdom Triforce as she already possessed the Power Triforce and then slay the Hero and gain his Courage Triforce and make the wish of ruling over Hyrule for eternity.  
But when she go see prince Link, she do not hurt him, being gentle for him because of his beauty and purity, for her, he’s a rare jewel that she will claim beside her when she will be the ultimate ruler.

The darkness queen breaks down the massive door of Hyrule castle, demand to the guards and her precious prince to give up, unless they want blood on their consciousness. The prince has no choice than to comply.  
She puts him in a delicate crystal prison, she will try to seduce him and treat him well, trying to get favor from him, like she does every time and she’s very patient. Once again she sits on the throne she covets, waiting for the chosen one.

Far away, in the forest is hiding a village, but even hiding, the monsters begin to slowly attack, leaving the peaceful villagers vulnerable.  
Most of the villager tries to flee, other one try to hide and few try to fight. The young Ganondorf try to hide the children, cannot hide himself, because he’s not very subtle of his 8 feet height and do not flee, he is no coward. He’s quite good of the sword and battles the monsters.  
Eventually, the mayor told him to go away, nothing to do anymore.  
While walking fast in the forest, he bump in strange women battling monsters, he helps her and she thanks him.

\- Thanks you young man, what are you doing in a forest swarming with monsters? You only have a rusty sword and no shield.

The dark man explained what happened.

\- How unfortunate. And how rude of myself, my name is Impa, I am currently searching people to gather a rebellion against the dark Queen. If you are interested, join me, I will be at the Goron Mountain, it is only a few miles from here. You are? Ganondorf, what a lovely name. Where do you come from? Ordon village? A hylian with dark skin is not usual. Take care and go the fairy fountain, it will only do good if you plan on travelling.

On these words, she went away.  
The tall man knew of the fairy fountain and it was a good idea, he went to the cavern where resides the good spirit, but only felt gloom vibe from the cavern. He carefully enters the cavern.  
It was dark and humid, no holy light of a fairy, only obscurity, and from it come a deep growl.  
Ganondorf took his sword and advanced without a noise. The beast revealed itself, a black goblin, far larger and taller than our hero, but it is no match to Ganondorf, a swing or to and the beast is sliced to pieces, leaving silver power behind him.  
The great fairy reveals herself; she was prettier than Ganondorf first thought.

\- Thank you, the goblin was sucking my force. Allow me to heal you wounds.

The fairy took the hand of the dark man and saw the mark of the holy Triforce on it.

\- You are special and you have a destiny to accomplish. Go the bottom of the Hylia Lake, the zora shall help you, and a great mage shall tell you who you are.

Ganondorf went away after thanking her. He begins his trip to the lake and with chance he falls on a ranch, where he took a horse and purchases a shield and an old grappling hook.

In a day he was at the lake, but a monster was harming the zora. The hero run to the scene and defend the zora, while trying to slice the tentacles of the monsters. He take his grappling hook, hook it on the head the monster, bring himself there and pierced the head of the monster, leaving purplish blood before disappearing.  
The zora where very thankful for their hero, having liberate their home and Ganondorf told them he needed to see a mage.

\- Oh yes, he resided in the water temple, before this monster came, now this hylian refugee himself in our village. Come, we’ll bring you to him. Said a Zora.

The mage was an old man, scribbling notes and saying spells.

\- Please young man, tell me what is your business here. Ganondorf show him his hand. OOOH, by the great Jaba. Allow me to present myself; I am Rauru, sage of light. This mark is the sigh you are the possessor of the Triforce of Courage, the great Hero who shall slain the dark lord Zelda. You must go to the heart of the forest, where reside the legendary sword. It is the only way. Quick, waste no time. Said the sage, pushing the tall man out.

Ganondorf took his horse and after 2 days. He enters the forest again, but went deeper, in area he never went. The brambles were too thick to bring his mount. He let the animal go away and continue his way.

By the time he was at the sword, he was tired and thirsty. Luckily a stream was there.  
He looked at the sword, it was bright and the dark man removed it from his pedestal. White light blinded him, when he saw again he was in green tunic, proving him worthy.

As he was walking out of the forest he met the strangest creature: it was him, in black tunic, very pale gray skin and dark haired covert with cap.

\- Ho, ho, ho. Look at you Hero. All great and green. But you must stop now, the queen will kill you.

The two of them drew their swords and battles. The other man was perfectly imitating the skills of the tall man. Ganondorf never battled someone tall as him, with the same strength. It was very challenging. The slash, the somersaults, the two of them wasn’t able to pierce the other, but Ganondorf did pierce the arm of his adversary, who back off quickly and charge him again. This time, the Hero feints and hit his sword to project it in the air.  
The evil Ganondorf took his sword back and quickly disappear in the leaves.  
Still amazed by the combat he just have, the dark man stood there for a good 30 seconds, then begin his way to Hyrule castle  
Problem, the dark ruler has fortified it, knowing his coming. The Hero decided to seek help from the woman Impa.

It took him 1 week. Ganondorf had to fight more monsters and saved villagers, but he did reach the Goron Mountain.  
Darius, their chief, bring him to the rebellion gathering.  
Impa was surprised and also mystified by the clothes of the dark man.

\- Could you be the chosen one? Show me your hand. OH my, YES YOU ARE. She was hardly containing her joy and surprise.

All the people there were amazed that the Hero shows up, but earth tremble. It was deep in the core of the mountain.  
Gorons were rolling away, yelling about a monster. The redhead didn’t waste any time and went inside the mine.  
Monsters were swarming the area. The Hero battles them and one of the creatures dropped a key that open a passage to go further. At the end, there was door that could be open with a mechanism. He went across the room and climb the vines (he was impressed the vines hold, he wasn’t a light man) to find a chest, where he found a bow. He looked around the room and saw a crystal to shoot at. The door opened.  
A chilly breeze fills the air. Cold? In the heart of a volcano mountain?  
The tall man advanced to find the rivers of lava in ice! He looks up and saw a ginormous eye of ice looking at him.  
The eye falls to the ground with a destructive sound. Ice wings beginning to grow on his back. Ganondorf draw his bow and shoot the single eyes when it begins to fly. In retaliation the creature make little creature of ice to attack the Hero. The redhead slashes them and protects himself with the shield and shoots the huge eye, it fell to the ground and Ganondorf slashed the iris. The creature back off and begin to fly again. He did the same thing again and the eye finally was vanquished.  
The dark man went to the surface to only see Impa and her friends, mouth open, way too amazed at by his skills.

\- That was… absolutely amazing! Told him Impa. But we miss two things to enter the castle. There is three mystical key to remove the magic barrier around the castle. We have one, but the other two are in the shadow temple and the spirit temple. Please be careful! And please take the lens of truth, it will allow to see what is hidden in darkness.

When the Hero arrived at the shadow temple, a shiver went down his spine. It was the evilest place of Hyrule. There were walls all around him, but no door. Ganondorf decided to use the lens and was surprised to see passage appear.  
He advanced in the temple and manages to find his way through even with all the tricks. The monsters were ferocious, to mommy with stunning hurl, kind of zombie and grabbing hand, the Hero was exhausted at the end. He finally enters a room with two giant scythe spinning. He barely dodges them by dropping on the ground. No way he could stand up or sit, he was too tall. He crawls to the back of the room and open the door. He traversed a room of spike and falling platform, he made it to the last room were an invisible monster was. Ganondorf put is lens and saw the creature, it was huge and it was trying to squish him under his hands. The Hero hit them with his sword and hit the eye of the monster when ii was near. Being very tall, the hands catch him easily, but he had more force as well and get out the monster’s grip. With a final blow, the creature disappeared in a boiling shadow.  
The mystical key levitate from the ground, the Hero take it and quickly exit the temple.

Ganondorf went through the desert and entered the Spirit temple. He battled some enemy and pushed some heavy blocks. After a while he was in room with a big mirror hold on cobra pedestal. He turned it around to illuminate the suns images and one of them did a creepy smile when illuminate and the door opened. Ganondorf entered the room and continued in the temple. Near the end of the temple, the dark find himself face to red living armor with a huge axe. He dodged the hit and quit easily defeated the armor. The Hero went the door and opens it.

\- Ho ho ho, looked like there’s an intruder, Koume.

\- Looked like it, Kotake.

\- Look at his skin! Could he be the last male gerudo that went missing!

\- I think yes! Oh young man, what are you doing fighting the dark queen!

\- While you could be king of a mighty tribe and do alliances with her!

Ganondorf didn’t respond, a bit in shock. Still he draws his sword at defiance for the witches and they begin to fly around. They shoot him ice and fire, asking him to abandon and reclaim his rightful place. The dark man dodged the attack and sometimes, could make one of the witches shoot her sister. When they get tired of that game, they fused.  
Twinrova winked at Ganondorf before attacking him in a blast of her two powers. It wounded the Hero, but not enough. He grabbed one of the witch arms and hit her with the Master Sword. He finally gets behind her and pierces her as strong as he could. She disappeared in holy light. The key levitate from ground and the redhead took it before rushing away to Impa

When Ganondorf and Impa arrived at Hyrule, they were welcomed by evil Ganondorf.

\- The queen was mad at me. I will correct my error.

He went to attack Impa, first, but the redhead took the blow with his shield and told Impa to make him a path inside the castle with the three keys.  
The battle rage on and monsters came to help. He did kill them all, except his evil self. The dark hit badly the Hero and wrestle him. Ganondorf reverses his enemy on the back and plant his sword in the middle of the chest, let his sword until his evil self didn’t move anymore.  
The hero was bleeding a lot, everything hurts. At least he had a fairy.

The Hyrule citadel was a pity, all in ruin with shriek and smoke everywhere. Impa called him.

\- I am the nanny of the prince I know this castle by heart. Go by straight line from here, dodge the guards. If you can climb the vines, do, if not, take you grapple hook, but it will be less subtle.

Ganondorf did as told. It was hard not being noticed by the guards, he was so tall. By ramping through the garden, he makes it to the vines, and again, surprised by their solidity, he climbs the castle wall to the highest tower. He enters by the window into a large room. The Hero looked up to see the prince in his crystal prison. Ganondorf, even as a man, was struck by his beauty.

\- Well, well, well. It is not the Hero. Said a sinister voice behind him.

The evil Zelda come in her dark dress, black cape and onyx shoulder. Her diadem wears a red stone.

\- The three pieces of Triforce are together once again. Would be a shame if I took your piece of Triforce and the one from the prince to make my wish come true. However you won’t let yourself. She draws a neat sword while talking. I let you a chance, don’t touch my sweet prince, go away and I won’t kill you.

Ganondorf draw the Master Sword in response.

The next second the dark ruler was attacking him in a scary quickness. She did not hold back. The queen was maybe shorter than him, but her speed and strength made the redhead fall down, protecting himself with his shield. She kicked his ankle and broke it, making the Hero shout and uses a fairy. He only had one remaining.  
Zelda charge him, the dark man dodged it. Then Ganondorf attacked her, very strongly, but she blocked all his blows and dodged them as well.  
The prince Link liberates himself in a crystalline sound.

\- NOO! Shout Zelda.

\- I appreciate the sentiments you have for me, but you have put my people through suffering, I shall never follow in darkness! As that said, Link materialized a light bow.

The prince shoot her with his arrows, she managed to dodge it, but the not Ganondorf’s slashes. The two men continue they’re team work, until Zelda hug the prince very tightly.

\- IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, YOU’LL HAVE TO PIERCE HIM AS WELL!

The redhead tries to slash her, but she turned herself so it would be Link he hit. The prince draws light to his hands and sends it the Hero’s bow.

\- Shoot her!

Link didn’t have to repeat it twice; Zelda was hit 3 times in the back and let go her victim.  
The Hero did the final blow by planting his sword in the stomach of the evil queen.  
She fell on the ground in silence.

They heard her bones crack, in the next second she was a mighty beast wielding two swords. In a hit of her hand she stunned Link. She lifts one of her sword and hit Ganondorf with it. It makes the tall man falls over and roll away. The Hero rolled under her. She turned herself and hit him again. He blocks the blows, but it makes him fly away couples of meters farther. The dark man run at her side and jump on the beast back, he manage with difficulty to crawl on the head and plant his sword, with all of his strength, in the diadem red stone.

Zelda collapses in silence

Once again, she has been vanquished.

Hyrule gained his vitality back. The prince Link was doing marvel.  
Link couldn’t thank enough the Hero and ask him if would like to live at the castle. Ganondorf kindly refused. In a wave of gratitude, Link hug Ganondorf and they parted.

Zelda’s body has disappeared; sign that she will come back in other times.

Ganondorf went back to his village to help it building back and maybe a quick travel to the Gerudos.

The legend has been true again, the goddesses are pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Higly inspired by Four swords adenture and minish cap :)

The Hyrule castle is overflow by flowers and hylian coming to see the Minish festival.

The young Zelda from a faraway village has come with her trainer for the tournament.  
Even if she’s a woman, she knows how to handle a sword very well. Her best friend at the village made her a uniform just for it: a green tunic with a green bonnet where her brown braid was exceeding.

As the people gather around the arena for the fights, the prince Ganondorf come to announce the beginning of it and states the rules.  
People loved the prince, he was just and wise. He was also impressive, it was a very tall redhead dark man with a huge force, but he was humble about it.

There are at least 200 participants, of course Zelda is the only woman and get the mockery of the other. But they don’t laugh too long, she fight and she made it at the semifinal.  
The prince would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by the young girl and having an intuition she was something more.

At the near end of the tournament, Zelda’s trainer was in ecstasy, one battle and she was wining! She could be designed the champion by prince Ganondorf!  
She was fighting a man in dark purple clothes, with a sinister grin. It was a rude fight. The fighter was fast and experimented, the young woman managed to hit once, but he returned the hit and make her fly in the air, meters away. She stands up again, but he hit her in the face with his fist, stunning her and makes her fall on the ground, face first.

He was the winner, Vaati was his name.  
The prince Ganondorf named him champion and the ceremony for the winner. Gift were give each year, but this time it was special, it was the 300 years of winning over the dark lord. The prize was a beautiful shiny shield, supposedly from the goddess Hylia. Vaati came near the prince and took the shield, before throwing it away.

\- I am not here for this useless shield, but for you.

At these words, Vaati took the arm of the prince Ganondorf, turned several guard in stone to prevent them from attacking and disappeared in a thick black smoke.  
The hylian were in panic, their precious prince just been kidnapped and monsters were beginning to infest the citadel.

In the panic, Zelda was being pushed around and end over in the Hyrule castle, where she wonders around, seeing the servant in panic and desperation and fleeing the castle. In these empty corridors, she could hear a soft voice calling her. She finally quit the castle, went in the garden, where she noticed, no monster was around. She follows a path of stones until she was in as little temple. In the middle of it, in a soft ray of light was standing a mighty sword, waiting to be wielded.  
Zelda removed the sword from his pedestal.

The young woman hears the rustling of feathers behind her. She turned around to see a very huge owl, looking at her.

\- Do you know what that sword is? It is the Master sword, making you the Hero that shall defeat the King of darkness. Said the animal.

The Hero was speechless; never an animal had talk to her.

\- This said dark king has resurrected the wind mage Vaati. You must stop them before they took the piece of the holy Triforce from the prince and use it for dark design. The wind mage have kidnapped six young maiden who have the power to seal the dark lord. There are in six temple across the land, save them, vanquished Vaati and sealed the dark lord away. The first maiden is in the Hyrule castle, which is now taken over by dark force.

On these words, the owl was flying away, letting the brunette think about her destiny.

She did not waste time and began her journey.  
She did her track in reverse and the owl was right, the castle has been taken over by monster and black guards.  
The young woman advanced in the castle, amazed by the number of trap and puzzle she had to go through: she had to take a crystal ball around 5 room filled with monster and places it near a door to open it, she had to find secret door to find a lever that opened a door 3 room away and destroyed a huge man spinning a spiky bullet. Hopefully, she was sneaky and defeated him.  
Once on the last level, Zelda had to hide in the prince’s chamber, because cohorts of bloody creature were rounding the corridor for enemies.  
She looked around and found two bottles with fairy; she would give them back to Ganondorf in person, after saving him.  
She went out and run to the big door, she opened it.  
There was silence. The Hero walk in the middle of the room and a dark shadow rises. It was a man in armor, a couple of feet higher than Zelda and holding a giant sword.  
The shadow swings its sword around, the girl manages to dodge the attack, but she couldn’t slash the shadow. The black creature lifts his sword in the air and make light ball at the extremity and throw it to Zelda, which give a hit of her sword to return the ball. Their exchange last for 3 more hits and the shadow received the full blow of the light ball and fell on the ground.  
The Hero rushed to him and hit it the more she could. The shadow back off and tried to hit her, she took the full blow and was obligated to take a fairy to continue. He did another ball of light; the girl returned it once again. The shadow fell, and she hit it, it disappears in a burst of smoke.

A door in the back of the room opened, the Hero went in and found a blue maiden.

\- Thank you to have saved me, Hero, but your quest does not finish here: my sister is in the eastern temple.

She transformed into a fairy and fly away.

Zelda quickly quit the castle and saw the tournament shield on the ground, the one Vaati didn’t want. The Hero took it and continues her journey.  
The young woman arrives to a village near the temple, everyone was surprised to see someone around here and they tried to retain her and warn her to not go in the temple, it was swarming with monster. Zelda didn’t listen and went in anyway.

She defeated a rock golem by piercing his giant eye. The yellow maiden thanks her and told her the next maiden, who was in the flower tower on the Goron Mountain.

The Hero arrived on the mountain 2 days later, the mountain was in fire and the Goron were trying to extinguish it. The young woman was running around trying not being cover in flames. She found a great fairy that gives her an ice scepter, because of the mark her hand. Zelda rush around the mountain covering it ice, the fire meting it, the water extinguished the flames and the Goron were so thankful they bring her immediately to the tower.  
Zelda defeated three huge lizard with scale solid as iron by placing flower bombs in their mouths. The green maiden thanks her and told her the next maiden was has been displaced In the Hyrule castle, where the guards were on constant alert and doubled the numbers of guards.

Zelda went to the castle at night, having passed by the swamp, a place where no one would dare go. She swim under the water, when she enters the castle, she took a lantern and continue her way. Huge guards were passing and she had to hide constantly, but the Hero managed to reach the last room. A giant ghost scared of light was waiting there.  
It was blowing off her lantern constantly, but the Hero was rekindling her lantern and chasing the ghost around to be finally swallowed by the phantom and she hit the little creature in the middle of him. The ghost was defeated and Zelda found the white maiden who thank her and told her the next maiden was at the dark temple.

The Hero rushed there, time was growing short. She went in a village and got steal all her rupee by thieves. She manages to go in the cursed forest where she got lost for a good day. When the Hero enters the temple, she was in bad mood and slashing all that was moving, she finished the temple after throwing oil pot on a wall and pushing it.  
This time, in the last room, there were 4 shadow of the man in armor, one was true and the others were imposter. The fight was tight and intense, she had to use another fairy, but she managed to beat him. The red maiden thanks her and told her the last maiden was in the desert pyramid.

Zelda went to the citadel before and took some potion and a horse to make her trip faster, before she entered the desert. She let her horse go away. She found a tribe and the doyen wanted to talk to her.

\- My dear child, the one you search was here before. His name is Link. His heart was burn by greed and power. He will not be an easy foe. He possessed the piece of Triforce of power. I give you my permission to go to the pyramid. Do not take the dark lord for granted.

The young woman entered the pyramid, where she was attacked by mommy and venomous snakes, but she managed to make it to the last room, dodging the booby trap set around.  
The Hero fights a giant caterpillar and defeated it by cutting the end of his tail. The purple maiden thanks her.

\- You must hurry to go to the temple of wind, the king of darkness Link has begun to reconquer the land you helped and is searching you desperately. Go! My sister and I will telepathically connect with you so the prince Ganondorf can inform you. You must go to the wind tower!

 

The Hero was running near the wind tower, she was tired but she so near of her goal. The tower was said to be cursed, the one who enter it cannot escape since the stairs will be infinite. As the woman was climbing the stairs, she hears the voices of the maidens.

\- Hero! Listen to Ganondorf, he shall tell you how to get out of the cursed tower of wind.

\- You are the woman tournament? Said a voice shortly after. I knew you had something special. Tell me your name. Thank you Zelda. To escape the curse you must take three vases and break it to the 25th stair from where you are. Vaati shall wait for you.

The deep voice of the prince fades away, leaving the Hero in the silent tower. She did what she was told. As the third vase broke, a crackling sound resonates. Zelda climbed the stairs and saw a door. When she opened it, the champion of the tournament Vaati was standing and looking at her diabolically.

\- I hope you got better since the last time, because this time I will kill you.

The Hero draws her sword and charges the wind mage. He did whirlwind to destabilize her, but after numerous essay, she hit him. He did not like that. He did a tornado around him and throws her anything in the room, including flower bomb. With her shield, she protected herself from the debris and took a flower bomb and throws it in the tornado. The bomb exploded and wounded the mage. In a burst of rage, Vaati transformed in to a gigantic purple eyes with long tentacle arms.  
The tornado was still there, keeping Zelda at bay. The monster arms were preventing her to take the bomb, but the Hero hit the arm and mange to take a bomb before they pierce her. She throws the bomb in the tornado, exploding and distracting the mage. The blast of wind stopped and the young woman run toward Vaati and planted the Master Sword in the eye of the creature. He disappeared in a shadow.

A slow clap was coming from behind her.

\- Well congratulation. You made it. Oh now that you turn around, you are quite a pretty lady. However, you made a big mistake by coming here.

It was Link, the root of evil. In his massive black armor, coming to her. The dark king took her hand, throws her weapons away and lifts her.

\- You have of the last piece of the holy Triforce.

With the wave of his hand, lord Link opened a door and prince Ganondorf comes out. In another movement of hand, the prince fell on the ground and a golden piece of Triforce burst of his chest.  
The same happened to Zelda and the dark lord discarded her.

Link makes appeared the last piece. At last, the three pieces were together. The three golden triangles formed the holy Triforce, capable of fulfilling any wish.  
The prince Ganondorf stood up before Link could touch the Triforce.

\- I will never allow you to touch the goddess creation with your filthy hand. Said the prince.

\- It’s not because you’re taller than me that you intimated me. Responded the evil king.

On these words, he punched the stomach of Ganondorf and kicks him away. Zelda catch the prince before he hit the wall. She stood up and run toward her enemy. She manages to catch his hand, just before he touched the golden Triforce.

\- Don’t resist Hero. I give you a last chance. I would prefer you alive. Your beauty is such that I want you to be my queen.

In an impressive kick, she destabilized the evil king, touch the Triforce and pray her wish. The golden pieces went away. Zelda had wished that the kingdom become in peace once again.

In a shout of rage, Link transform into a mighty beast with marvelous strength. He took a pillar and hit in direction of the Hero, she barely managed to dodge it.

\- The shield! Point it in his direction! Yelled the redhead.

Zelda did so and the next second Ganondorf had a bow of light and shoot her shield, which deflect the arrow on the beast.  
The dark beast made a terrible roar and begins to attack the dark man. The Hero run towards him and jump on the back of the monster, she stab it the most she could.

The six maidens appeared. Ganondorf, even if he was wounded, joined them to begin the ritual. The dark beast was trying to break the spell, but Zelda manage to distract him.  
A white light blinded the Hero, when she saw again. The dark lord Link had disappeared and the six maiden and the prince were there looking exhausted.

As Ganondorf come back to the castle and he claimed Zelda champion of the tournament and gives her a good bear hug. He couldn’t thank her enough and she will be remembered for ages.

Zelda went back to her village.

Hyrule was in peace.

The legend has been true again, the goddesses are pleased.


End file.
